The Return of Harry Potter
by x-xTemptationx-x
Summary: Harry ran away from the BoyWhoLived and now six years later he's coming back...What's changed about him? Summary sucks, try it...HarryDraco and other pairings, rating may go up, not sure yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Harry Potter fiction so I'd like to know what people think of it if you please :) On another note I have to thank my personal Beta-reader 'Angel Nat-Chan' without her I would be missing words, letters and missing little bits off lol. Thanks 'Angel Nat-Chan!'**

**Disclaimer – **All the characters and specific places belong to J.K Rowling…or a map…the plot however belongs to me :)

**Warning – **This is a HarryDraco pairing…will be, and will have unsuitable stuff for minors but alas, young people don't listen, hehe, me included!

The Return of Harry Potter

Chapter One:

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" a male voice called as he opened the front door to his expensive penthouse. He laughed as some others called back to him but once the door was closed he sagged against it smiling to himself. "Idiots," he snorted happily. "The lot of them."

The man pushed away from his front door and placed his keys on the marble countertop to his kitchen, his place was more a lush flat than a penthouse. He moved into his kitchen and with a tanned hand picked up his black kettle bringing it to the sink to fill it wanting a refreshing cup of coffee after a day out with his friends from work. He set the water to boil and walked out of his kitchen shedding his red shirt into his clothes basket since it was Saturday tomorrow the maids would be collecting it.

Sighing he flipped on his television moving onto the late night news like he usually did. The reporter was in location in London, a place that looked fairly familiar to the raven haired male so he paused to watch.

"The devastation caused was neutralised around this area here," the woman in a suit said motioning behind her to a bookstore followed by a small building and a taller one beside it. "Police are still unsure of what cause the explosion and over sixteen people have been taken into hospital, three suffered fatal wounds and were killed instantly," she went on.

Green eyes were fixed on the small building between the two larger ones and the woman, Sarah Bishop, went on with her report. It was familiar to him though he wished it wasn't, everything near there he'd given up. His kettle announced that it was done so he moved from the screen to fix his drink, bangs of both red and black falling into his eyes. He picked at his hair; he'd grown quite fond of his red streaks once Samantha, a girl who worked for him, had practically begged him to have them done.

"In other news we're brought back to an eight year old investigation concerning the escaped convicted Sirius Black," the anchor man said.

If his eyes hadn't been wide before they were now, the man almost choked on his coffee in his mad dash back into the living room where an unflattering picture of Sirius Black was being played. He could only stare at the screen his coffee mug left forgotten in his hands.

"It would seem that due to recent developments the police have been forced to see that Sirius Black may have been an innocent man," Rupert Kirk said looking directly to his audience. "Long investigations were brought into question years ago and just recently thanks to Remus Lupin, a friend of Sirius Black and school Professor," he went on. "Professor Lupin spoke to the press some days ago," he said and the screen changed.

"Remus?" the raven man asked eyebrows at his hairline as he saw Remus stood there with a crowd of people around him.

"I was a friend to Sirius and I know for a fact that he would never have hurt anyone," Remus announced to the gathered people. "I'm just glad that finally his name can be cleared, he suffered a great deal to free himself, on more than one occasion and is now fighting to become conscious," he went on. "I'll see my friend have a full pardon!"

The man of twenty-one actually dropped his coffee cup and stared blankly at the screen as Rupert Kirk came back on. Thoughts were running rampant through the male's mind, _'they're trying to clear Sirius?'_ he asked himself but there was a more crucial topic he wasn't willing to face. _'Sirius is…ALIVE?!'_

A knock came to his door, "uh, it's open," he replied and a girl poked her head inside. "What are you doing out so late Melissa?" he asked and the girl of twelve came in.

"I lost my kitten," Melissa said looking around. "Have you seen her?" she asked.

"No, I'll help you look for her," he smiled moving over to the blonde girl, she lived down one floor, he owned this entire floor. "Where's your mum?" he asked.

"She's out on a date," Melissa shrugged. "And Caron, the old lady watching me is asleep, I hate that woman," she pointed out happy to see the man beside her smile. "What about you Harry? Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

"I'm twenty-one Melissa, a bit of a difference from being twelve," Harry laughed as he grabbed his keys again. "Oh, hang on a second," he said and moved to his intercom and pressed the button for the lounge downstairs.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," a deep male voice answered.

"Evening Peter," Harry replied nodding though the man wasn't there to see it. "I just thought I'd inform the maids that work on my room that they have a coffee stain to tackle," he chuckled. "And also please keep the staff downstairs on the look out for a brown and white kitten."

"Yes sir, will there be anything else?" Peter asked.

"That's all thank you," Harry answered removing his finger from the button and turning to Melissa. "Let's go, kittens can get into a lot of trouble," he laughed and she giggled. "Lucky it's Saturday tomorrow, we'll be at this all night," Harry grinned as he closed his front white door only to open it again for the maids that were no doubt coming to sort out his room even so late at night.

"I'm sorry, you have work tomorrow right?" Melissa asked as she looked around for her precious kitten.

"It's alright," Harry smiled also looking for the kitten. "When you're the boss it's hard to get in trouble," he laughed happily as they went down to the next floor, the one Melissa was on, her mother didn't own the entire floor.

"What do you do anyway?" Melissa asked intrigued, everyone was interested in what the kind man on the top floor did.

"Everything," Harry smiled knowing that wasn't the answer the girl was expecting. "It's a little complicated to explain," he said to her and she nodded though still wanted to know. "Many companies, schools, stars, or other various business usually need help and that is basically what my company is, it's built to help people," he explained to her. "I have buildings all over the world and some only have the purpose of giving shelter or food."

"You must be a busy man," Melissa marvelled and Harry laughed again, she noticed that when he laughed his eyes didn't laugh along with him. Melissa had always been able to judge people based on their eyes but Harry was the hardest person she'd ever read but she'd started to break it down over the past two months, he was different, sad even.

"Usually," Harry nodded. "That's why I have many mobiles and laptops," he grinned and she smiled but a dart of white was seen. "I do believe we've stumbled upon Patch," he whispered pointing to the shaking kitten near another man with a boy. The boy seemed to be trying to catch the kitten and the man looked darkly as though the cat was a speck of dirt on his immaculate suit.

"Leave that revolting thing alone," the man said and the boy chuckled.

"But I want to tease it, you know Rufus would like a play thing," the boy replied looking up to his father before noticing the two a little down the hall. "Father," he said pointing to them.

The brunette man turned to look where his son was pointing. "Who are you?" he barked puffing out his chest. "What right do you have to stare at my son like that?" he snarled to the older man the boy glaring at the girl.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and walked forward putting out a hand which the older man did not take. "I'm Harry Potter, the owner of this hotel," Harry informed and saw the flicker of worry splash over the man as he dropped his hand. "And that kitten belongs to my friend Melissa," he said motioning for Melissa to take the scared creature. "I would very much like it if your son did not try and take her pet home as Patch has a licence and id both to its owner and to be in this building," he said. "Does Rufus have the proper licence?"

"Uh, yes sir," the boy said.

"Come along Colin," the man said putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Good night Mr. Potter," he bowed and swept from the scene.

Harry chuckled to himself and Melissa tried to calm the kitten. "If he had robes and darker hair I'd think he was Snape," Harry snorted to himself moving to the hissing kitten and Melissa turning to let the girl onto his back. "Come on, lets get you back before your mum gets back, she'll be in a panic," he said and Melissa got onto his back, Patch calmed down.

"Thanks Harry," Melissa said smiling as her kitten rested on Harry's broad shoulders.

"Not a problem," he replied getting into the lift rather than climbing one flight of stairs. Once out he lowered Melissa to the floor before her door. "Don't go running off again, next time call downstairs and tell them to call me," he scolded though he was smiling. "We don't want you getting lost now do we?" he laughed.

"Ok, sorry Harry," she smiled opening the door. "Night Harry."

"Good night," Harry nodded turning to head upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The water was warm as Harry dove into his roof swimming pool. He emerged from the depths brushing his hair back instead of letting it remain stuck in his eyes. Harry swam around a little, this was a normal morning routine but after the news yesterday his mind was going back to old thoughts. "That had to be the Leaky Cauldron," he muttered floating on his back through the gentle waves of the water. "The Leaky Cauldron, Sirius and Remus all in five minutes," Harry said.

He rolled over and dove under the water loving the freedom his slightly longer hair got when he was under the surface. Again he rose for air and thoughts of Sirius came to him, fifth year was so long ago, it was so long ago that Harry had seen one of the only people he truly cherished fall through the veil. Sirius had been dead, how was he alive now? Harry flipped his hair again; he knew he should get it cut soon as the back of his hair was creeping over his shoulders while the top remained as messy as ever.

Memories flashed of his summer in fifth year, where everyone was silent even though Voldemort was making no move. It had ripped Harry apart.

_ - Flashback -_

_Harry Potter lay on his bed thinking as he did all the time, he had no one to write too, no one to talk too since Hedwig was gone somewhere. He thought of Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, they'd all cut him off again, he was so annoyed with it he'd already made himself sick. The Dursley's off course didn't care, they made him do all the chores and when no one was looking Uncle Vernon would throw a punch in here and there._

"_I hate this," he growled to himself his arms behind his messy raven head. "They always do this! Voldemort isn't even making a move!" he snapped at the darkening ceiling, to part of his prison. "Well fuck this," Harry declared sitting up suddenly. "I've had enough!"_

_With that he got up and packed his trunk before looking at his wand, silently he wrapped it in his school tie and put it on the cluttered desk. He continued packing, clothes, books, secrets, everything he wanted he put inside. He was sick and tired of being the wonderful Boy-Who-Lived, he was Harry and one day he would rejoice in being called that. He'd prove himself. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen and wrote on it:_

'_You weren't there this time.'_

_That was all he wrote, that was all he needed to write, no one was there this time and for once he was going to be selfish. He was going to run. He knew he'd come back and fight against Voldemort if the situation demanded it and somehow he knew Dumbledore would know it too. He dressed himself in dark clothes before he heard Hedwig tapping on his window which he opened to the snowy owl._

"_Hi girl," Harry cooed stroking her feathers. "I have something I need you to do ok?" he asked and she clicked her beak in her ever intelligent sort of way. "The day after tomorrow I want you to take this," he said waving the wand, tie and letter at the bird. "And I want you to take it to Dumbledore; you can't take it before then, ok?"_

_The bird hooted in understanding._

"_Good girl," Harry smiled before pulling free his invisibility cloak. "I'll miss you Hedwig," he said kissing her feathers. "Stay at Hogwarts ok, you'll be ok there, Hagrid will take good care of you," he smiled before opening his window, the Dursley's were going out for the weekend tomorrow morning and wouldn't disturb him._

_When everything was done he cast one more look at his wand before leaving his bedroom, he lugged his stuff down the stairs much easier than he would have done last year. After Sirius died Harry had spent a long time training to get stronger and since there was no one else to be there he'd done it all day everyday until now. He got onto the street and pulled the toy wand he'd had from Dudley's room, a friend must have given it years ago and his relatives locked it up in Dudley's second bedroom. He waved the device and a few moments later the Knight Bus was parked before him._

"_Ello, oh, if it isn't Harry Potter," Stanley said nodding and letting the younger wizard on. "Where you off to Mr. Potter?" he asked casually as the bus took off._

"_Diagon Alley," Harry replied he features set in place. "I have some things I need to buy," he explained when Stanley looked curious. "And my relatives thought it best to come now so I did," he lied but the man took his answer._

"_Diagon Alley it is then," Stanley said._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_About three hours later it was Harry's stop but luckily the Leaky Cauldron never closed for the night so once he'd bid goodbye to Stanley he pulled on his cloak. Though his trunk was heavy Harry made it through without being spotted by a drunken individual that would of course know him. He traced his fingers correctly to gain access to the mostly deserted Diagon Alley, he smiled, and most of the shops would open soon anyway._

_Making his way he went to Gringotts Bank ready to take some of his fortune from the bank, they couldn't stop him. He spoke with the goblins and soon was at his vault correcting a large amount but there was still an even larger amount left, he refused to touch Sirius' vault even though everything Sirius owned was now Harry's. He went back into the main room of the bank and saw a few people moving around but he head to a desk._

"_I'd like to speak with someone about the will of Sirius Black," Harry said discovering that he had quite a powerful voice. The goblin before him nodded and led him into another room, a head of the bank sat to a desk writing as Harry approached._

"_What is it?" the goblin drawled not looking to the lackey._

"_Uh-" the goblin began._

"_I am here to speak with someone about my Godfather's will," Harry said stepping forward boldly, for some reason speaking out felt good. "And no, you may not relocate or advise me of a better time," he said before the startled creature had chance. "I have business and I intend on having it completed within the hour."_

_The goblin examined the boy before him for a moment then dismissed the underling. "Very well Mr. Potter," it said. "I am Brutus, Chief of Will and Testimony here at Gringotts," he announced. "Please take a seat," Brutus said and the boy followed. "Name please."_

"_Sirius Black," Harry answered guessing that no one asked for his name much anymore and Brutus had just said his name._

"_Ah yes," Brutus said pulling a file free and moving back to his desk. "Would you care to hear the will in its entirety?" he asked._

"_No thank you, I was already told that my Godfather left mostly everything to me," Harry said and Brutus nodded. "I would like to make sure nothing happens to any of his valuables until I am fit and able to take them over," he explained. "I would like Albus Dumbledore to be sent the lease to Number 12 Grimmaud Place the day after tomorrow," he cleared up and the goblin wrote it down. "As for anything else I wish for Remus Lupin to control until I take it back."_

"_Remus Lupin is not an able body," Brutus informed his teeth bared into a seemly overpowering smile._

"_The papers and anything else to do with Sirius Black is my concern," Harry informed actually taking to talking correctly; it was like he'd been born to argue. "And therefore I choose who is an able body, I pick Remus Lupin, yes I know he is a known Werewolf before you say anything," Harry said frowning and getting to his feet. "Like Albus Dumbledore I wish for Remus to have a copy of this sent to him the day after tomorrow."_

_After a pause Brutus finally wrote it down knowing that the boy was not about to be swayed. "Will there be anything else?" Brutus asked._

"_I need somewhere to convert some of my money into muggle money," Harry nodded. "Do I have to go to another room or could you do it yourself?" he asked staring at the creature with challenging eyes, a challenge that he won._

"_How much would you like changing?" Brutus asked and Mr. Potter pulled free a loaded bag. "Our money system is different to that of the muggles," he explained. "One galleon will roughly equal one hundred pounds; one sickle equals fifty pounds and one knut equals ten pounds," he said and Mr. Potter counted his money and handed him ten galleons, ten sickles and ten knuts._

"_Thank you for your help," Harry smiled taking his money and balling it together and stuffed it into his bag. "Please do not forget to send those the day after tomorrow," he said and the goblin nodded. "Good day."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Harry spent the next few hours going through Diagon Alley buying books and the Dark Arts, books he wasn't supposed to have yet. He bought potion ingredients and high level books to challenge himself on how to make them all. He brought books on Charms and Transfiguration knowing that he wouldn't be able to practice since he'd given up his wand in hopes of freedom. He'd gone into muggle clothes shops and brought himself some knew attire. Finally he was done with that so he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron._

_It was again a silent trip; he kept his head down and made it outside into muggle London. He waved down a taxi and it became his personal driver for the day as Harry had money to spend. He went to muggle shops and brought books on business, etiquette, dancing, riding, geography, history, languages, arts, music and architecture. He decided it was enough and about time he left for good, he bought some lunch before heading to London airport._

"_Thank you for all your help," Harry said to the taxi driver who had helped him lug all his stuff onto a trolley, he paid the man and bid him good day. Taking a deep breath he wheeled his way to the desks and looked up to the departing board, he decided grabbed his money and went up to the lady at the desk. "One way ticket to Florida, America please."_

_ - End Flashback - _

By the time he'd pulled himself out of his memories he was showered, dressed and heading down to the lobby of Granger Hill Hotel New York. He smiled; since he was reminiscing he could think of his friends, he'd named a lot of things after them there was a Granger Hill Hotel in New York, the current one, Miami, Texas and Spain. Then there was his special brand of Weasley King Merchandise, he did it all for his friends, to remember them.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," Peter greeted, he was one of the hotel managers. "Will you be requiring a car today?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry replied smiling slightly. "Do I have any messages?" he asked the receptionist.

"Oh, yes Mr. Potter," the girl said warmly, with a boss like him everyday was fun. "Three," she said handing the paper over to him which he took with a smile. "Have a good day sir."

"Yes, you too," Harry said looking to the messages waving as he walked out into the bright New York City. "Thank you," he said to the boy who got his car door.

"Where to sir?" the driver asked.

"My office," Harry laughed. "Unfortunately," he added and the driver chuckled as he pulled the limo into the lines of moving cars. Harry sighed looking up from his briefcase to stare out the window, he hadn't done too badly for a fifteen year old runaway, here he was, six years later and he was one of the top business men known. "And I did it all without the Boy-Who-Lived," he muttered.

"Did you say something sir?" the driver asked looking into his rear-view mirror.

"Nothing important," Harry replied shaking his head.

"Sir, are you looking into the Sirius Black case?" the driver asked suddenly.

"Why would I do that?" Harry countered cocking an eyebrow.

"No reason sir, you just seem distracted," the driver reasoned. "Sorry sir."

"Its fine," Harry sighed resting his hands on his thighs. "What do you think about it? Do you think he's innocent?"

The driver nodded. "Any man who can escape and be free for eight years without and suspicious murders has to be innocent," he said logically. "I have this gut feeling that he's an innocent man sir," he said.

Harry smiled. "You know, maybe I will look into it," he mused. "I doubt he can afford a decent defence," he smirked thinking his Godfather could use the help.

"The police are holding all information about him sir," the driver said. "No one knows what's going on; just that it's related to the destruction in London."

Harry remained silent though his mind was spinning, maybe he could help Sirius, Sirius had sure helped Harry enough, he'd motivated a boy who lived for one thing. Nothing stopped Harry Potter business man like the boy hero himself, could Harry actually even face his past again? "Can at least look," he muttered.

- - - - - - - - -

**Well there's the first chapter, please tell me if you want me to continue! Hope you enjoyed the read!**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm glad people liked the story so of course I'll update :) Again props to 'Angel Nat-Chan' for reading it through and correcting some of my mistakes! Well, here you go…**

**Disclaimer – **If I owned Mr. Potter he'd already be married to Draco by now T.T Hands off the plot, my idea :p

**Warning – **Um, I'm taking the rating down for now, I don't know if I'll have any 'M' in it or not yet, if I do I will tell you, hope you'll still enjoy.

**Please enjoy…**

The Return of Harry Potter

Chapter Two:

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," Samantha, his secretary said standing and following the man into his office. "So, your twelve-thirty meeting starts in ten minutes, your one-forty-five had to cancel, your three o'clock has been pushed forward to two-thirty and why do I think you're not listening?" she ended her list when she actually looked at her boss.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I was listening," Harry smiled turning on his computer. "Why is my one-forty-five cancelled? They were so desperate to speak with me that I rearranged my lunch," he frowned; he was a business man first, hero and all round good guy second.

"They received an opportunity to meet with the managers of BTECH," Samantha replied and Harry's glare deepened.

"Do they not know who backs that company?" Harry sighed sinking into his office chair. "Fine, remind me in case they try to get another meeting with me, I am not wasting my time," Harry informed and Samantha nodded. "What is my three o'clock? Yes I know it's changed," Harry said as the older woman went to read the list again.

"It is for the promotion of cancer awareness," Samantha answered and Harry nodded keying himself into the computer system. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"No thank you, no, wait actually," Harry laughed to himself. "I would like a sandwich and coffee please," he said. "And whatever you want," he added and the woman smiled moving to the door. "Samantha, do me a favour and find out all you can on the Black investigation."

"But sir, we aren't working on that case at the moment," Samantha said blinking in surprise.

"I want to read it over before I do anything further, please keep it quiet," Harry said and Samantha nodded leaving.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry once again stepped into his large office rolling his shoulders, his two-thirty had taken longer than he'd thought, and it was now four o'clock. He sagged into the cool leather of his chair but he was happy, his company was about to spend around ten thousand dollars on cancer research and awareness promotions. He hit the keys on his keyboard checking his e-mails; he had none so he closed the page and called Samantha with his intercom.

"How many more meetings do I have today?" Harry asked his forehead against the table with his finger on the blue button.

"Only one," Samantha replied coming into the office instead of using the intercom. "And it can be held in here," she smiled before passing him a fairly small file.

"What's this?" Harry asked taking the brown file and opening it.

"It's all I could discover on the Sirius Black case," Samantha answered and Harry flipped through the pages skimming them. "Are you seriously thinking of taking the case? You already have enough work to do," she commented and he looked up to her. "You're twenty-one; shouldn't you be having fun rather than working so hard?"

"Working hard is what got me here," Harry said with a smile as he leant back in his chair. "Anyway, who am I meeting?"

"The architect for the new Granger Hill built in London," she said and he smiled. "You should think about going on vacation you know," she laughed and Harry grinned. "Why not go to London? Have some fun and relax," she smiled.

"What fun can you have in London?" Harry teased and Samantha sighed. "Ok, I'll think about it, happy?" he asked and the woman nodded. "Thanks for this," he said as Samantha left, he started to actually read the police report on Sirius and found that he was in a coma at the present time and had been for the past two years but the Hospital wasn't named. "Got to be St. Mungo's," he said to himself continuing his read.

The intercom beeped. "Mr. Dale Thatcher is here Mr. Potter," Samantha informed. "Should I let him in?"

Harry slipped the file into his case and straightened his suit out before pressing the blue button again. "Of course," he said getting to his feet. A tall, brown haired man walked in, a matching moustache hovering above his top lip. Harry extended a hand with a smile on his face and Mr. Thatcher shook it firmly. "Good afternoon, would you care for a drink?" he asked.

"Tea would be wonderful," Mr. Thatcher replied and the young man motioned for him to take a seat.

"How do you have it?" Harry asked moving around his desk to sit.

"White, one sugar please," Mr. Thatcher answered grinning and Mr. Potter gave the order to his secretary outside.

"Well, you were the head architect on London's Granger Hill," Harry said and Mr. Thatcher nodded merrily. "What is it you need from me?" Harry asked and Mr. Thatcher pulled out some papers and pictures which Harry took.

"You wanted to see the finished project," Mr. Thatcher said and Harry nodded. "All that's left is a few signatures from you and its all set sir," he said feeling slightly strange calling someone much younger than himself sir.

"It's wonderful," Harry complimented flipping through the pictures before him. "You've done some excellent work," he praised and the man smiled back at him and Harry could see the slight confusion from the man. "Mr. Potter is fine, you do not have to refer to me as 'sir'," he said and the man looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, it's just, you're so young," Mr. Thatcher said smiling. "You look about the same age as my son."

Harry didn't know whether to smile or frown. "It is not a problem and yes I am young," Harry said putting the pictures down. "I worked hard to get here, if having a younger boss is an issue then please inform me before hand and I'll have an older member of my staff see to you," he continued and the man before him continued to look flustered. "However, I do know that people feel slightly strange about it on first meetings."

"That's all," Mr. Thatcher nodded. "Anyway, if you just sign the documents then the hotel will be open for employees."

"Oh yes, but it needs a proper opening party," Harry said thinking out loud as he tapped his pen on the desk repeatedly. "I will sort those out for myself," he nodded and began signing, he recognised the documents, they were the same ones he gave out at the beginning of each project. "Thank you for all the work you've done, you're welcome to bring your family to the opening party, along with the men who contributed to its building," Harry said and Mr. Thatcher nodded. "Of course proper invitations will be sent out."

Harry signed and printed his name seven times before he could press the little blue button again. "Samantha, could you come in here please?" he called and a moment later the woman came in all smiles. "Could you please see that these documents are handled by the correct people," he said and the woman nodded. "Is there anything else Mr. Thatcher?"

"No Mr. Potter," Mr. Thatcher replied and said person nodded again.

Harry stood up as did Mr. Thatcher and moved around his desk hand extended again. "Thank you again for your work," Harry beamed. "I'm sure you'll be hearing from us again," he said and Mr. Thatcher nodded happily. "If you follow Samantha she'll show you out, goodbye."

"Goodbye Mr. Potter," Mr. Thatcher said feeling the urge to bow but repressed it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry got out of his limo around seven o'clock that night and nodded to everyone who welcomed him into the hotel. He stopped to check his messages again and had one more which he pocketed. Smiling he made his way to the elevator pressing the correct button for his floor much to the lift operator's amusement.

"I'm telling you that Sirius Black is a killer," an elderly woman said to Harry's left.

"No dear, I don't think so," her husband replied ignoring the man beside them. "He doesn't seem like that much of a bad man, he's been unconscious for two years."

"That has nothing to do with innocence!" the woman got out. "I say they should lock him up while they can," she said.

Harry narrowed his eyes, he was still very protective, he'd once mused that it was a Gryffindor trait he never could beat down. He held his tongue until the old couple got off the lift and he made his way to his floor. He bid goodnight to the lift operator as he unlocked his door pulling free Sirius' file again to read. "This is where I…what the hell?" he barked looking into his living room.

There was a familiar white snowy owl sat on the top of his sofa staring at him with her amber eyes, Harry moved closer to the bird. "H-Hedwig?" he asked and the bird hooted and flew over to him, he instinctively stuck out an arm for her to land on. "What are you doing here?" he asked gaping but happy none the less. "I missed you girl."

Harry went into the kitchen to fix himself a quick dinner and placed the still beautiful owl on a chair arm. He ate hurriedly wanting to just flop down in front of his television with his feet up. As he went by Hedwig hooted and flew after him, Harry sat on the sofa before he spotted it. On his coffee table lay a helpless envelop with jade green writing written on, _'Harry Potter.'_

"You didn't…" he breathed looking to Hedwig before picking up the letter, could he ignore it? He thought back to his first letter like this, they'd kept coming until he'd read the message inside. Now he wanted to burn it, rip it into shreds, hurl it into the ocean, anything bar read it.

"Good evening Harry," someone said.

Harry bolted from his seat and whirled around to face him, the one who'd sent the letter no doubt, the one and only Albus Dumbledore. The man was still aged and that twinkle was still around but his features now resembled that of both worry and relief. His royal blue robes fell around him, his matching wizards' hat atop of his head silver hair still pouring from it. "Professor," Harry gulped.

"You have not called me that in a long time," Albus replied stepping closer to the well dressed boy. "I hope I'm not interrupting," he said.

"You know you're not," Harry muttered and Dumbledore smiled a smile that was so little compared to the ones he'd seen six years ago. "What are you doing here?"

Albus sighed. "Straight to the point I see," he said in a depressed tone.

"No offence but I haven't seen you in six years," Harry said folding his arms but gave up quickly. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked and the man shook his head. "If you came yourself why did you send the letter?" he asked.

"In case I could not pinpoint where Hedwig had gone," Albus replied honestly. "I never suspected that she could find you," he said with a small smile. "I would have found you long ago."

"Did you think I wanted to be found?" Harry retorted before sighing. "Why don't you sit down?" he said and this time Dumbledore took his advice while looking around the room.

"You do very well Harry," Albus commented summoning some sweets. "Lemon drop?" he asked and Harry shook his head. "What is it you do now?" he asked.

"I run business," Harry answered flippantly; he didn't need to talk about his past. "I might sound rude but what are _you_ doing here?" he asked taking to his matching cream leather recliner facing Dumbledore.

"You've seen the news?" Albus asked his brows coming up with worry and Harry nodded. "About Sirius?" he continued and again Harry nodded but got up and left the room coming back a moment later with a file in hand. Said file was thrown casually onto the coffee table next to the lemon drops that had been created. His thin aged hands lifted the file up opening it.

"I guess you have more on the case than me," Harry smirked at the awed man.

"Some of this even the muggle police are not privy to," Albus said.

"Hm? Well, I'll have to give my secretary a raise," Harry laughed leaning back. "I haven't read much on it, bit of a shock when I caught the news last night to find out my Godfather is alive," he sighed. "How?"

Albus knew that question would come and put the file down; even he didn't know the answer to that question. "Two years ago Sirius appeared in the Great Hall," he began. "Naturally we were concerned and worried about how he'd gotten through the wards to our school," he said and Harry nodded understandingly. "Well, after small questioning done under the truth serum Sirius passed out and has yet to wake up," Albus said and Harry's eyebrows rose. "We believe that due to his fight back from the veil he will need rest and thus he is in a coma."

"What were the questions you asked him?" Harry asked and pulled free a pen and paper. "Don't ask," he smiled and Dumbledore nodded. "And what were the answers given?"

"The first was his name, he answered with Sirius Lancelot Black, yes that is his full name Harry," Albus smiled and Harry wrote it down smirking all the while. "The second I believe was how is he alive," he said and Harry frowned slightly.

"Did anyone make a copy of what you asked?" Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I'm interested in the case," Harry said deciding to clear up a few things. "All the information I can get the better."

Albus smiled at the boy's interest; at least the boy still cared for his Godfather. "There is a copy with both the Ministry and at the castle," Albus said. "Very lovely place you have," he said again and began to look around. "Nothing at all like your old dwellings."

"Things change," Harry said simply running a hand through his hair knowing Dumbledore's keen blue eyes checked out his once covered scar. "You still haven't answered my original question," he sighed putting his paper down. "What did you come here for?"

"To find you," Albus replied watching raven hair fall back over Harry's scar. "To see you, to hope you were ok, to know you," he said giving out many reasons. "There are many people who have been looking for you Harry," Albus informed. "No tracer spell ever worked."

"I bought a blocker potion in Diagon Alley," Harry muttered feeling slightly guilty that people had been looking for him. "I didn't want to be found," he commented.

"We discovered about the blocker potion a month after your disappearance," Albus said. "People have travelled to try and find you."

"I move around," Harry said yet again muttering but then remembered who he was, he wasn't a fifteen-year-old boy anymore; he was a twenty-one-year-old elite business man. He stood up and paced over to his window, the one Dumbledore had come through. "I didn't want to be found," Harry repeated. "Back there the only thing that happened was people leaving or being afraid," he said turning when he heard Dumbledore stand.

"Fear is correct Harry," Albus nodded coming to view the sunset. "Not a day goes by where someone isn't afraid, even with the people you live with now," he continued. "Fear is a part of everyone Harry," he said calmly. "Some people never stop being afraid."

"And some people grow up," Harry bit out. "Without me around people have been safer," he said also watching the sunset. "Voldemort doesn't go after people intentionally unless they are close to me."

"So now, six years on, are those you held dear no longer close to you?" Albus countered and Harry glared out the window. "Did you forget them Harry? Forget that you were someone's best friend? Forget that you were part of a family? Forget who you were?"

"I knew very well who I _was_," Harry growled turning to the man he was now level with. "I _was_ the Boy-Who-Lived!" he spat out. "I _was_ destined to kill someone from the moment I was born," he continued angrily. "I _was _a tool for everyone else's usage!"

"Was that all you saw?" Albus asked softly, inside this hard shell the young Gryffindor heart still beat madly.

"That's all there was!" Harry snapped. "Now I'm nothing like that, I am not some stupid little boy that people can order around!" he yelled hotly. "Now I give the orders! I'm through with that world, I was through six years ago!"

A knock came to his door. "Harry, are you alright?" Melissa asked through the thick door.

Harry's face immediately softened and he moved to door opening it to the girl. "I'm fine, what's wrong? Patch escape again?" he asked smiling and the girl shook her head passing him a note. "Oh, thank you," he said reading it through. "Tell your mum thanks too," he grinned and the girl left, he turned back to Dumbledore. "She lives downstairs."

"Charming child," Albus smiled and Harry nodded. "I do not think that you are as hard as you try to be," he said still smiling. "You are still a boy Harry, a boy who has been deprived of life."

"I have a wonderful life thank you," Harry mumbled putting the note down. "I work like crazy and don't have a madman out to kill me every time I step out of my house," he smirked and Dumbledore laughed.

"You will, he has been in hiding for a reason Harry," the Headmaster said. "He created monsters through monsters; he's had six years to build his army."

"So why didn't you stop him? You're powerful enough," Harry said before looking at one of his messages that he'd stowed in his pockets and groaned. "Tell you who are monsters," he growled pulling out a mobile phone. "Bloody lawyers." He dialled the number from his memory. "Just hold on," he said to the man who nodded.

"Good evening Dumbledoors Lawyers, I'm afraid that our office is closed for the night, would you like me to take a message?" a girl asked.

"No I will not leave a message," Harry informed the girl. "Inform whoever that is left in that building to get to the phone this instant," he ordered.

"I am sorry sir, but as I said we are closed," the girl answered. "Please call again at another time."

Harry growled low in his throat. "This is Harry Potter, I own your company and I demand to speak with Kyle Tate!" he stressed out hearing the girl squeak in shock. "I suggest you put me through to him."

"Yes sir, right away sir," she said hurriedly. "Mr. Tate, Mr. Potter is on the line," she said quickly.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Potter," Kyle said smoothly.

"Do not give me that!" Harry snapped, he was livid. "I would like to know just where you get the right to cancel any deals or choices I make in a matter of _my _business," he said pacing around; he ignored the man whose eyebrows were nearly over his hairline. "I made that deal personally and you will retract your despicable interference the moment you wake up tomorrow or you will be out of a job! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes Mr. Potter," Kyle gulped, he'd hoped that his boss hadn't found out.

"I will be having my secretary keep a closer eye on the work going on in that building," Harry informed. "And she is a very competent woman, one that would make an excellent manager to Dumbledoors Lawyers," he said continuing his rant. "If you meddle in my affairs again I will make it so anywhere I am known will not hire you. Do not think because I am younger that I will not do just that, I have heard of such rumours Mr. Tate, good night!" He flipped his phone shut.

Harry was still mad, he donated money monthly to aid orphans since he could relate to them slightly and that moron had the gall to change anything to do with it. They were currently rebuilding every orphanage in New York, man he had some bones to crack in that building. Finally he simmered down, being crossed was not a good thing, he'd learnt to tough things through, to order people around, to be ruthless but what made him a good boss was that he only used those things when needed.

"Dumbledoors Lawyers?" Albus repeated looking to the boy.

"Heh," Harry laughed sheepishly. "Don't ask."

"I will not," Albus laughed his heart warming; he hadn't been forgotten just yet. "You handle your matters well Harry," he said.

"Do you have any idea how weird it was learning to yell at someone older than you?" Harry chuckled taking a lemon drop. "Guess I could thank Fudge and Snape for the early practice," he said and both he and Dumbledore laughed. "How are they?"

"Who?" Albus asked though guessing who.

"You know who," Harry frowned and the Headmaster nodded. "Stubborn…how are Ron and Hermione?" he gave in.

"Hermione is not too well, her mother is sick," Albus explained hastily when Harry looked panicked. "They are trying to raise money for her hospitalization but due to her father being laid off they are finding it difficult," he said and Harry sighed. "I have offered them a place at Hogwarts as they are trying to sell their house, Mr and Mrs Weasley have also offered them a place."

"Oh right," Harry smiled, talking about his friends was nice. "Is Hermione ok though?" he asked.

"Yes, she is fine, she works at Hogwarts," Albus replied and Harry's evergreen eyes widened. "She is training under Professor McGonagall to be the next Mistress of Transfiguration, a collection of old acquaintances work there, including Ron."

"Ron? What's he doing there?" Harry asked eyes bulging.

"He helps Madame Hooch, it is partly down to his love of the school, flying and the need to give the Burrow more room," Albus explained. "He is also an excellent tactician," he laughed. "Plays chess quite frequently, he even started a Chess Club for students who wished to play," Albus laughed and Harry snorted. "Your generation will be fully trained to take our positions."

"I'm sure," Harry laughed. "I can understand the love of Hogwarts, I miss the place," he confessed against his better judgement.

"You should visit," Albus jumped in a little too eagerly. "Many would be happy to see you."

Harry stayed silent.

- - - - - - - - -

**Slight cliff hanger? Not cliff hanger? Ah well, hope you enjoyed it anyway :)**

**Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again with the update :) Sorry it's been a while, I seem to be slow with a lot of my updates really but that would be due to all the Uni stuff. I'm going to Uni!! WHOHOO!**

**Cough**

**Moment over ¬¬**

**Anyway, I will keep you now longer.**

**Please enjoy…**

The Return of Harry Potter

Chapter Three:

Harry had been silent for quite a while considering Dumbledore's proposal. He could refuse but then again he could accept, what should he do? He stood up and looked around his penthouse. _'I really miss them, I could see them a bit,'_ he reasoned out. _'Samantha said I should go on vacation, maybe I should?'_ "Would you like to spend the night?" he asked instead.

"If there is room," Albus replied.

"This is a hotel, it would be pretty bad if there was no room," Harry laughed.

"I better not, I have no muggle money and alas, I wouldn't know how to use it anyway," Albus said pushing himself to his feet.

"It's on me," Harry said. "You will probably find muggle inventions fascinating," Harry teased actually relaxing in the man's company. "Luckily its Sunday tomorrow so I don't have to work," he grinned. "I don't technically have to show up for work any day," he rambled.

"Harry, I cannot accept your money," Albus argued and Harry grinned almost cheekily, almost like he had done in the halls of Hogwarts.

"It won't cost a penny, uh, knut," Harry amended before laughing again. "Trust me," he said pushing his little button to the front desk, he wondered just how many buttons he had. "Hello, Peter?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?" the man at the front desk answered.

Harry smirked at the slight alarm and definite fascination that crossed Albus Dumbledore's face. "I have a guest staying here, he is currently in my room and I would like him to have one bellow, do we have a room spare?"

"Yes Mr. Potter," Peter replied. "We have just had a room checked out of, I will send maids up instantly," he said.

"Thank you Peter, please send someone up when the room is ready," Harry said. "Oh, and please make sure there are plenty of sweets, my friend has quite a sweet tooth," he laughed as did Peter and Dumbledore.

"Right away Mr. Potter," Peter answered.

"All set," Harry grinned. "You'll be in a room one floor down, I know you can last with muggles," he smiled. "Don't conjure them sweets, if there are any problems just tell them you're my guest," Harry said and Dumbledore nodded. "Is there anything you need?"

"For a certain twenty-one-year-old to settle down," Albus laughed merrily, a laugh he hadn't had in a long time. Harry settled himself into his chair again. "So, what other businesses do you have? I'm assuming you have at least two from your conversation."

"Yeah, I have a few," Harry grinned. "Not something I like to boast about."

"So I see, there is never one reference to you in the muggle papers," Albus nodded.

"I made sure of that," Harry muttered a little put off; they really had tried to find him. "They usually call me the 'young master' or 'the man in charge' and some other names so I don't get pegged together," he explained.

"Well, I have seen clippings and articles about you then, all your aliases" Albus chuckled. "I have also heard of Dumbledoors Lawyers, Granger Hill Hotels, the Weasley King products, and the others you have," he said and Harry seemed to blush. "Had you not separated them and yourself I would have located you sooner."

"Who knows you've come?" Harry asked.

"No one, it is currently summer term so I left a message that I would return," he said and Harry nodded before someone knocked on the door again.

"The suite downstairs is prepared," a female voice called through the door.

"Cool, come on, I'll come down too," Harry said not actually wanting to part from the man just yet, he'd missed him. He opened the door thanking the maid and she led them down into Dumbledore's temporary room, Harry made sure all suites were kept immaculate. "What do you think?" he asked and Dumbledore gaped. "The great Albus Dumbledore…speechless?"

Albus marvelled at the cream room, all the colours were warm and inviting, a place any would love to call home. He looked around to the selective flowers their scents mixing together wonderfully as he took them in. The furniture was soft to his touch, the painting took his breath away and the room was so clean, not one speck of dirt anywhere. "It is beautiful Harry," he said and the maid gasped.

"Thank you," Harry said nodding to the maid who curtseyed and left. "Not used to people calling me 'Harry'," he informed reluctantly. "Usually 'Mr. Potter' or 'sir'," he said. "Anyway, the bedroom is that way, the bathroom is through that door and if you dial '115' then you'll get room service, order whatever you like and I'll take care of it," Harry explained to his previous Headmaster. "I'll see you in the morning, oh, if you need me either apparate or call downstairs and they'll get you through to me, ok?"

"Ok," Albus nodded unable to not feel like a spoilt child himself. "Thank you Harry, goodnight."

"Night…Professor," Harry smiled subtly before turning to leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry woke up the next morning to Hedwig hooting from his bed post, he looked at the clock and it flashed '06:47' at him. Groaning he rolled onto his back playing with his bangs resting on his forehead, silently he traced his fingers along his scar. Narrowing his eyes slightly he thought of the madman, a man he'd let get stronger by leaving but at the same time Harry had become stronger too. His knowledge on magical spells, artefacts, history, everything, he'd learnt it all buying more books on his last day visit to Diagon Alley last year, the first thing he'd brought was a disguising potion.

Slowly he got up and moved to the shower turning the warm water on stripping from his bed shorts before stepping under the flow. With old memories brought old dreams, he hadn't had that dream in months; he still had nightmares but not that dream. The one with a beautiful blonde lay under his body writhing and calling his name as said blonde was taken by Harry. Two tanned hands pressed against the light blue and white tiles just dangling his head under the nozzle hoping to wipe his mind clear, thinking of such a person never helped.

"I wonder if he did become a Death Eater," Harry mused picking up his herbal shampoo and lathering it into his hair before rinsing it away. "I don't think I can face that," he whispered repeating the process with his conditioner. He continued until he was clean and stepped out of the shower wrapping a white towel around his hips and hanging another over his head to soak up the water from his hair.

"Hedwig, I don't know if I should thank you or not yet," Harry laughed looking to his owl before opening his closet. First he pulled on a pair of black boxers before looking to his casual section of his wardrobe. Smiling he grabbed a pair of faded denim jeans and a loose black t-shirt and threw them onto his semi-dry body. "Wonder if Dumbledore is up," he mused walking into his living room, downstairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

The door opened to a beaming bath-robed Albus Dumbledore. "Good morning Harry," he said in his ever calm tone though there was a hint of joy in there.

"Morning, have a good night?" Harry asked as he was allowed entrance into the clean room. "You didn't need to charm the room clean, you'll put the maids out of work," he laughed taking a seat on the sofa.

"Ah," Albus nodded smiling. "I will keep that in mind my boy," he laughed and Harry quirked a smile.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Harry asked smirking. "Want a one day tour around New York?" he asked and Dumbledore's eyes widened a fraction. "I haven't seen you in a while so-" he was cut off by his phone going. "Excuse me," he said flipping said phone open. "Harry Potter," he said in a serious tone.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," Samantha replied. "I have booklets and samples for you considering the opening party for London's Granger Hill, will you be coming into the office today?" she asked.

"Hang on," Harry said moving the phone carefully to his shoulder so Samantha couldn't hear. "You can come into my office for a while if you want, I have to collect something from my speedy little secretary," he laughed. "I can understand if you'd rather not."

"Of course my boy," Albus smiled. "I haven't spent six years looking for you to disappear again now have I?" he said and Harry half grinned and half frowned.

"I'll come in for about an hour," Harry said putting his flip phone by his ear. "I'm bringing a guest, will you find out if we have any lemon drops in the building? He has a sweet tooth," he laughed and Dumbledore smiled again, Harry wondered why the silver haired man smiled so often. "I'll be there shortly, I hope everyone is casual."

"Of course Mr. Potter, it's Sunday," Samantha laughed. "Goodbye," she said.

"Bye," he replied folding his phone and pocketing it. "Can't you transfigure your clothes?" Harry asked looking to the man's robes laid out on bed through the open door. "A t-shirt and trousers, that's the most dressed up I allow on Sundays," he explained and Dumbledore flicked his wand swiftly. "Great, I'll wait for you to change."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally Harry and Albus stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall towards the doors saying 'Mr. Harry Potter.' They passed through into the waiting room and Samantha sat behind her desk in a pair of jeans and a blue tight shirt. She looked up as they entered her eyes automatically going to the stranger beside her boss. "Good morning," she said sweetly coming from behind her desk.

"What a beautiful assistant Harry my boy," Albus smiled and the woman blushed happy with the compliment as he put his hand out.

"Samantha this is Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore this is Samantha Miller," Harry introduced and the pair said their hellos. "What about these leaflets then," Harry said and Samantha smiled moving back behind her desk to collect something as Harry led Dumbledore inside his office. "Like?"

"You do very well Harry," Albus praised. "But would have your life been so different away from home?" he asked.

Harry sighed plunging into his desk chair. "Define home," he muttered before looking up. "Where was everyone over summer? Did you think I'd ignore the fact that people I-"

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Samantha said all smiles as she walked inside the room things hooked under her left arm and in her hands.

"You organised the entire party?" Harry teased eyeing the woman.

"Don't be silly, I couldn't possibly considering I haven't even seen the new building," she replied.

"That reminds me," Harry said pulling a draw open and flipping through a few things before pulling out a white envelop with Samantha's name printed on it. "Open it," Harry urged and the woman did just that before squealing in delight. "Consider it a bonus for all you hard work," he smiled.

"Thank you, Tony will be so happy," Samantha laughed kissing her two week free passes to stay at Granger Hill hotel, she could pick which one. "He's been dying to go on holiday," she continued forgetting why she was even here. "Oh, we could go to Spain, or Texas, Miami of course," she giggled listing everything off. "This is great Mr. Potter thank you; Granger Hill is really nice and good value for money."

"No point ripping people off," Harry replied leaning back enjoying her happiness. "They don't come back that way."

"Oh isn't he great?" Samantha laughed talking to the older man.

"Samantha, about the party…" Harry trailed off glancing to Dumbledore who had watched everything that had just taken place. "I think I will do it, I'm going to London," he declared surprising himself more than the woman. "Keep an eye on things here for me and I still want updates daily," Harry rambled. "I think I'll be staying in London for a while, going home and all that."

"Good for you," Samantha smiled. "You must be good for him if you can get him to take a day off," she laughed turning to Albus and Harry just smirked. "I have to beg him, literally just to get him to leave the building," she teased.

"And push me into having my hair streaked," Harry smirked and Samantha, a woman of twenty-seven stuck her tongue out and pouted. "Thank God it's Sunday," Harry laughed but caught Samantha looking over to Albus again. "He was the Headmaster to the school I went to."

"Oh, really," Samantha said grinning. "So you know some stories about our Mr. Potter?"

"I could tell you many stories," Albus smiled and then started talking with the woman avoiding any questions about his school, if asked he'd turn what ever he could muggle. He sat down on the silver sofa along with Samantha, Sunday really was casual, all bar Harry. His blue eyes swayed over to the boy typing furious on his keyboard sending, reading and activating something on the contraption. Soon an hour ticked by.

"Mr. Potter, you've been at that screen for an hour, without your glasses no less!" Samantha scolded going over to him. "You should put those things on every now and then, you know that," she said and said boss looked up and laughed. "It's time you went, come on, get up."

"Who's the boss?" Harry chuckled slowly logging off.

"You but you're going to England," she said tapping her foot impatiently. "And I know that when you make a decision you do it, you'll be in England by morning," she said and Mr. Potter laughed again.

"Yup, I have already had my room packed up and I have a _special_ person coming to collect it," Harry smirked looking to Dumbledore who subtly got the message. He rubbed his head as the machine turned off. "Behave yourself, don't get into any trouble, if so call me," Harry ordered and Samantha sighed before nodding.

"You'd never know who was the oldest," Samantha said smirking when Albus laughed. "It was a pleasure to meet you Albus," she said shaking the man's hand but he moved to kiss the back of her hand instead. "Oh how sweet," she giggled.

"A lady deserves to be treated as such," Albus replied before straightening himself. "Lovely to meet you my dear, do enjoy your vacation."

"I will, take care of Mr. Potter," Samantha said happily. "He's a good boy."

"I am in the room you know," Harry interrupted and both smiled at him. Samantha moved to him and he took her hand smirking and kissed the back of it. "Can't be outdone now can I?" he laughed before she pulled him into a hug.

"Take care," Samantha said softly. "I'll talk to you soon."

Harry nodded and opened the door for Albus and Samantha to exit through. "Bye Samantha, take care of things!" he stressed before leaving his New York office for God knows how long.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is everything to your liking Mr. Potter?" Peter asked as he stood at the door to the boxed up penthouse. His hair was styled regally and a dark blonde. The usual red, gold and cream uniform wasn't something he wore as the head manager but he did have to have a red and gold stripped tie and a cream suit, all of course was provided.

"Everything seems fine Peter," Harry replied smirking as Dumbledore reached for another lemon drop. "I'll miss this place," he muttered and nodded to Peter who took the cue to leave. "You happy I'm coming back?" he asked.

"Of course Harry," Albus answered sticking his favourite sweet into his mouth. "We have all missed you."

"Yeah, I bet they all miss the Boy-Who-Ran," Harry smirked.

"You would be surprised Harry," Albus sighed. "Many people missed you but came to the same conclusion as yourself," he explained as Harry sat down. "They believed you to take the smart option, if you were gone as was Voldemort, now he's back they need and want you back."

"Lovely," Harry chuntered. "I'm not the stupid Boy-Who-Lived anymore and I have no intention of being seen that way."

"That is for you to prove to them," Albus stated kindly.

"Wait, who said I was coming back to the wizarding world anyway?" Harry picked up gaping slightly. "I just said I was coming back to London, I want to read what you have on Sirius by the way," he said and Dumbledore nodded. "Let's get going," he said opening his door to see five bellboys ready to take his things. "It's all yours," he laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry sat in the waiting lounge in JFK airport ready for his long flight to England, Dumbledore came up to him. "Have you sorted my stuff out?" Harry asked smirking at the man.

"It is being carried up into your private rooms as we speak," Albus replied. He had actually gotten the raven to agree moving into Hogwarts, at least for the time being, he would be safer after all. That hadn't gone down well so Albus worked with the less amount of attention he would get if he was in Hogwarts, which worked.

"Ok, damn, I don't know about this," Harry muttered unsure if he should carry out going back but he'd sent all those e-mails. He'd informed a few people that he was planning the party. How could he get out of it? "Damn e-mails will be the death of me, screw Voldemort."

Albus laughed at the boy's antics, he was very much a boy. "Would you not like to know anything else? It should pass some time before your flight," he said and Harry looked thoughtful.

"Are you telling anyone I'm coming?" he asked and Dumbledore shook his head. "I can't believe I'm getting on the Hogwarts Express with a load of students, you have the worst timing you know," he teased.

"It is not like I have classes to plan Harry," Albus said laughing along with his favourite student.

"Point there," Harry sighed stretching his arms, they'd already been sat for an hour, well he had and Dumbledore had popped off to Hogsmead to smuggle his stuff into the castle with the help of the House Elves. "What about Remus, what does he do?"

"He is Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the second year running," Albus replied proudly and Harry grinned no doubt having the same feeling.

"What about him then? What does he do beside teach?" Harry asked and for a brief second Harry swore he saw a smirk on Albus Dumbledore's face.

"I will only give basic information, you need to catch up with Remus personally," Albus reasoned and Harry cocked an eyebrow but took the answer.

"Snape still around?" he asked next.

"Yes, Professor Snape is still around," Albus amended.

"I didn't call him Professor in school and I'm not about to start," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, before I forget," Albus said pulling out a small wrapped book. "I thought you might like something to open on your flight home," he said handing the object to Harry. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your birthday?"

"No, I just don't tend to celebrate it," Harry confessed before putting the thing in his hand luggage. "Ok, so, what about the Death Eaters? They still at large and all that?"

"Not as much as you'd think," Albus replied tapping his fingers together. "I have removed my spies from Voldemort's clutches when he wanted their children to take the mark in, what would have been, your sixth year," he said and Harry nodded. "Among my spies were many families you would never have suspected Harry, the best being the Malfoy's."

Harry almost choked on his own spit as Dumbledore said that. "T-The Malfoy's?" Harry gaped for some reason his voice lowering. "They were your spies?"

"A handful of the Slytherins that you grew up with had parents reporting to me," Albus said bowing his head; he should have told Harry long ago. "They were placed long before you were born," he added. "The Parkinsons, the Zabini's and the Malfoy's," he said nodding. "Many followed when Lucius declared Voldemort crazy and since then they have taken to world with a new light."

"If Voldemort's army is growing won't it put them in danger or something now?" Harry asked thinking logically.

"Indeed, but they are happy so long as their children remain at Hogwarts," the Headmaster said.

"They're at the school?!" Harry yelped in alarm, he froze in shock, he hadn't yelped like that since the end of third year. "You like leaving information out don't you," Harry muttered slouching against his usual straight position.

"I never intentionally wanted to leave you out Harry," Albus said finding it time try and redeem himself. "I did what I thought was right."

"Ever think of asking what _I_ thought?" Harry countered frowning at his hands. "I was a kid then, I'm not now, don't hold things back from me if they're relevant to me," he sighed and slowly Dumbledore agreed. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Flight A1B76 to London, England is now boarding," a woman's voice rang over the lounge. "Passengers please make you way to gate 7, Flight A1B76 to London, England is now boarding," she repeated.

Harry stood up heaving his shoulder bag into a more comfortable position. "See you in a few hours," Harry said.

"There will be someone waiting for you," Albus informed. "Look for the name 'Phoenix', I found it appropriate," he smiled and Harry turned to leave. "Happy Birthday Harry," he said quickly and Harry looked back moving to stick a hand out which Albus took.

"Thanks Professor," Harry smiled subtly. "See yah, London better welcome back Harry James Potter," he laughed walking away.

- - - - - - - - -

**See? He's going back XD What will happen?**

**Please review…**


End file.
